A Twist In Fate
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: FAIRY TALE AU! Klaine and eventual Finchel. When Blaine gets poisoned, the only thing that will revive him is true love's first kiss. But what happens when his true love isn't a girl, but a boy?


**This story is a twist of "true love's first kiss". Blaine is the crown prince of Daltonshire. His parents arrange a marriage with him and the crown princess Rachel of McKinleigh in order to merge the two kingdoms as one. However, when Blaine is poisoned with a Sleeping Death drought meant for Rachel, he must be awakened by true love's first kiss. Will it be Rachel? Or will it be someone totally unexpected? Eventual Klaine and eventual Finchel.**

The land of Daltonshire was filled with the most complex peasants and nobles. Almost everyone had a job, for the king frowned deeply upon the homeless. King Marcus, Queen Rafaela, and their sons Prince Cooper and Prince Blaine lived in peace according to the public. However, in private, they're always either arguing or not speaking. Cooper was supposed to be the crown prince, but after defying his father one too many times, he was stripped of his title.

One day, King Hiram, Queen Shelby, and Princess Rachel of the neighboring kingdom of McKinleigh arrived for a visit. The kings and queens of both kingdoms wanted an arranged marriage between their children to merge the kingdoms.

"I would be honored to wed the crown prince of Daltonshire." Rachel said, kneeling before the king and queen of Daltonshire.

Blaine, who was seated to the right of his mother smiled at his future bride politely. _'I cannot believe they are making me do this.'_ He thought forlornly. Rachel beamed at her future husband.

"Perhaps the two lovebirds would like to spend some time alone together." Shelby suggested, reading her daughter's expression.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Rachel exclaimed.

Blaine stared at his parents, who looked at him expectantly. He nodded. "It would be." They stood and bowed to each other. Blaine kissed Rachel's hand, which made her giggle and blush. He extended his arm, which Rachel took eagerly.

Blaine showed Rachel the grounds which was covered in hedges bordering gardens bursting with color.

"You have a very lovely garden." Rachel commented.

"Oh, thank you." Blaine smiled. "You know, when they first bloom, I always love to come out here. I'd spend all day smelling the beautiful flowers and just staring at them."

Rachel turned to Blaine in slight surprise. "Really? I've yet to meet a man so brave and willing to admit he loves flowers so much."

"Well, now you have!" Blaine exclaimed, smiling. They both laughed. "I also enjoy singing and going to plays."

"Oh, me too!" Rachel beamed widely. "We have so much in common. You know...you're different from all the suitors I've met."

"Really? How so?"

"Most boys are so...macho. They only like jousting, horseback riding, tennis, fencing...well, you get the picture." Rachel shrugged. "But you...you seem to like things that girls normally enjoy."

"Well, I like sports, too." Blaine replied.

Rachel nodded. "So, what do you look for in a soulmate?"

"Well, I don't want you to change just for me, but...I look for someone who listens- really listens to me, someone who will comfort me when I'm sad and or lonely...someone who won't abandon or hurt me. Basically what anyone wants." Blaine answered.

"Oh, definitely." Rachel agreed.

They explored the rest of the grounds and the inside of the castle. Rachel was getting more amazed by the minute. She listened intently (or at least tried to) to everything Blaine told her. They finished off their tour with Blaine's chambers.

"Wow." Rachel stood in the middle of the room and turned around slowly to take it all in. "It's a bit smaller than I expected, but, it's quaint."

Blaine laughed softly and ducked his head. "Yeah. My brother used to tease the hell out of me about that. He'd say 'You're the smallest, Squirt. That means you get the smallest room!'" They both laughed. They turned around at the sound of knocking. "Come in." Blaine said.

A tall, slim, pale, young man entered the room and bowed respectfully. "Your Highness. Forgive the interruption."

"Not at all, Kurt." Blaine smiled. "Princess Rachel, this is my manservant, stylist, and friend Kurt. Kurt, this is Princess Rachel, my betrothed."

Kurt took Rachel's hand and kissed it softly. "It is an honor to meet you, Princess. I've heard many things about you."

"It's a pleasure meeting you too, Kurt." Rachel smiled politely.

"So, I have some sketches I wanted to show you of your outfit for the engagement party." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Wonderful! Let's see them." The trio headed to a table where Kurt lay his sketch pad. "Wow. I love the detail you put in the suit. And the dress! Are those peonies?"

"Why, yes. Since it's spring, I decided to go with a spring theme." Kurt replied.

Rachel raised an eyebrow again. "Kurt, you sure know your flowers and clothes."

"I love clothes. I spend almost all my money on clothes." Kurt responded. He giggled lightly.

"Well, you'd be a wonderful groom to a very lucky bride someday." Rachel commented.

Kurt chuckled a little awkwardly. "Thank you, Princess."

"Oh! Kurt, before I forget..." Blaine went over to a safe, opened it, put some money in a pouch, and brought it over to his servant. "Your earnings for this week."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Kurt took the pouch and bowed. "Is there anything you request before I leave?"

"No. Have a safe trip." Blaine replied.

"Thank you." Kurt bowed respectfully and turned to Rachel. "Princess."

"Kurt." Rachel smiled and watched Kurt leave. "He seems nice."

"Well, he has to be. He's my servant." Blaine chuckled. "I've seen his sarcastic and snarky side before, and it's not pretty."

Rachel chuckled. "Good thing he controls himself."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded.

XXX

Kurt sighed as the carriage rode through the valley to his homestead. His mother died of an illness when he was a boy. His father raised him by himself until a few years previous when he remarried. Kurt now has a stepmother and stepbrother. The carriage finally slowed to a stop in front of his father's carriage repair shop. Smiling, he stepped out and handed a few coins to the driver. He took a deep breath and walked into the shop.

"Father?" He called out.

"Just a minute." Burt crawled out from under a carriage, stood up, and smiled. "Welcome home, kid." They hugged each other tightly.

"How's everything here?" Kurt asked.

"Great. Everybody misses you." Burt replied. "How's life of a manservant?"

Kurt chuckled. "Great. Prince Blaine is good and kind. His parents, however..."

"Now, Kurt. Remember, we mustn't speak ill of the king and queen." Burt chided.

Kurt sighed. "I know..."

They closed up the shop and started home. They lived in a cottage overlooking the forest. Carole was in the kitchen making supper.

"Kurt! Oh, welcome home!" Carole exclaimed. She hugged her stepson.

"Thank you, Carole. Where's Finn?"

"He's at jousting practice. He should be back any minute." Carole replied. Just as she said that, Finn came through the door.

"Hey, little brother!" Finn greeted.

"Hey, Finn!" Kurt hugged his brother and squealed slightly when Finn picked him up.

They pulled away. "So...kiss any hot guys lately?"

Kurt blushed hard. "No. You know I'm probably the only gay guy in the whole kingdom."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Finn replied, shaking his head slowly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm going to unpack my things."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Kurt headed upstairs and unpacked. He then sat at his window and sighed. He had a view of the very distant castle. Though he works there, he still likes to stare at it when he's home. Truth was, he hoped to someday live there as Prince Blaine's prince.

Yep, you guessed it: Kurt had a crush on Prince Blaine. He knew it wasn't done. Two boys marrying each other? That's so unnatural! But he couldn't help it. He was so...so handsome, charming, graceful, funny, kind, generous, he's a good listener...he actually cares about his subjects and servants.

In a perfect world, homosexuality wouldn't matter. Kurt felt trapped and doomed to live his life alone.

XXX

Back in the castle, Blaine sat at his window seat staring out into the kingdom. He should be excited that the kingdoms are merging and he's marrying a princess, but...for some reason he can't explain, his heart just wasn't in it. He found himself thinking of Kurt. He couldn't help smiling every time he comes to his mind. Blaine felt at his happiest when with his manservant. He enjoyed

In another distance from the castle, a tall woman with short, blonde hair stood at her window.

"Becky, the day of reckoning is upon us. The two kingdoms will merge, and I will not be the ruler." The woman said, not looking away from the window. "That loud, short, annoying little princess is gonna face what's coming to her. That prince of hers will be so overwhelmed with grief that no one else will be able to rule the kingdom...but me."

"What are we gonna do, Coach?" Becky asked.

Sue pulled out a vial filled with a sickly green liquid. "This, Becky, is what I like to call Sleeping Death. Only true love's first kiss will revive her. Well...she'll be buried alive, anyway. They'll never wake her."

XXX

A few days later, the Royal Feast celebrating Rachel's and Blaine's engagement started off without a hitch. Kurt was back to work and was seated across from Blaine and Rachel. The king and queen from both kingdoms sat on either end. King Marcus stood and raised his goblet.

"A toast to the kingdoms of Daltonshire and Mckinleigh merging as one. A toast to our beloved Prince Blaine and the beautiful Princess Rachel to be wed."

Everyone raised their goblets. "Hear, hear!"

XXX

Outside a window, Sue and Becky looked on at the feast hidden by camouflage. "Look at them. So happy and joyful and blissfully unaware of what is about to happen to them."

Becky giggled with excitement.

XX

The more Prince Blaine yammered on about the clothes, flowers, and the plays he's seen, the more convinced Kurt was that he too was gay. That lifted his spirits slightly, but, he knew they could never marry. Why would Prince Blaine want him anyway even if he was gay? Kurt was snapped from his thoughts when he heard clattering. His eyes widened with concern when he saw Blaine heaving and clutching the table.

"Your Highness?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong?"

Rachel looked at her fiance in concern. "Blaine?"

"Poison." Blaine gasped and promptly fell over, unconscious.

Some people screamed in fright. Kurt and Cooper rushed to Blaine's side. "Someone get a doctor!"

Sue watched from outside the window. "Well, this is a twist in events."


End file.
